


室間情

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015
Kudos: 13





	室間情

室間情

就很爛（請自己幻想漂亮文筆一萬字好嗎）

⚠️  
性轉  
週三 玹容 卡容 貓鼠百合  
沒文筆  
流水帳  
渣男預警  
台灣味爛梗預警

.

李蓉蓉跟金道妍都是啦啦隊的王牌美少女，而蓉蓉是校園公認最漂亮卻最高冷的美女隊長，但只有同寢的金道妍和服設系的李詠琴知道蓉蓉其實只是怕生想裝堅強，事實上蓉蓉內心都是少女小九九。  
因為詠琴要搞服設還要和男友冏尼約會常常沒時間，所以大部分都是蓉蓉和道妍玩在一起，她們雖然天天鬥嘴罵對方賤婊破麻但感情很好，道妍都會陪蓉蓉去吃小蛋糕喝奶茶，蓉蓉也會幫道妍寫小黃情書給正在閒。

正在閒是金融系系草，附帶酒窩的大帥哥一枚，走路有風都會吹起玫瑰雨。  
聽說正在閒跟很多女生拖拍過，道妍知道，但因為之前在走廊和正在閒相撞，一不小心跑出個小鹿亂撞，從此以後道妍就對正在閒有好感。道妍常跟蓉蓉分享正在閒今天穿什麼打籃球多帥跟幾個女生說話中午吃了什麼，搞得蓉蓉好像也很知道正在閒是怎麼樣的人。當道妍請蓉蓉代寫情書給正在閒時，蓉蓉二話不說就答應了，蓉蓉運用他黃爆的文筆寫出一篇篇精彩無比的情書，情書又被道妍遞到正在閒那，這讓蓉蓉產生一種自己好像也在追求正在閒的感覺。

因為小黃書⋯小黃情書的關係，正在閒注意到了金道妍，正在閒覺得這個女生好騷好不一樣，別人都是學長我喜歡你你好帥請跟我交往，就只有道妍的情書會寫說「一整夜我都想從你那得到好東西」、「我要你的鮮奶油輕柔地射上天空」。  
正在閒在心裡握拳，很好，女人，你成功引起我的注意了。

道妍知道蓉蓉是個心裡很孤單的小女孩，所以晚上偶爾會跟蓉蓉擠下舖。一天晚上，兩個人睡一起時，蓉蓉戳著道妍的胸說真好，道妍的有肉肉，身材纖瘦又火辣，道妍說哎呦我這算什麼，多少人喜歡蓉蓉你的馬甲線和芭比娃娃般的大眼睛，蓉蓉不開心嘟嘴說哪有，大家看到我就怕，道妍笑笑答，盧卡斯不是一直在追你嗎？盧卡斯是體育系的大二生，在新生訓練那天對蓉蓉白白嫩嫩尖尖的臉蛋一見鍾情，據卡斯的表妹仁美表示，卡斯家鄉的女孩兒都是黑黑粗粗的，卡斯從沒看見像蓉蓉學姊腰細腿長膚白眼大又這麼會用拉普數啦啦隊員人頭的人，仁美還比了比站她旁邊的soulmate李東淑，看，卡斯家鄉的差不多就這個樣，仁美說。此話一出，搞得仁美和東淑又吵到舍監大媽來喊她們閉麥。  
蓉蓉想起卡斯在教室門口傻笑遞九十九朵康乃馨花束的場景就搖搖頭，蓉蓉說卡斯太孩子氣了。道妍問蓉蓉那你喜歡哪一型的，蓉蓉在心中想了一下，要溫柔、會做飯、寵人、有肌肉、有酒窩⋯⋯⋯操，這不就正在閒了嗎。蓉蓉心虛說還不知道，道妍也沒多問，就點點頭，然後跟蓉蓉說我和你講個秘密哦，你不要說出去。蓉蓉疑惑點頭，道妍偷笑，小聲的說我跟正在閒交往了，他向我告白的。  
天啊，蓉蓉心都碎了，但本來就是道妍先喜歡上正在閒的，蓉蓉覺得自己毫無資格傷心，她祝福道妍，笑著說恭喜你們，但心裡真的好難過好難過。  
這天晚上道妍抱著蓉蓉睡着了，蓉蓉卻徹夜未眠。  
隔天詠琴和冏尼在操場拍照時遇到蓉蓉，又見她眼下一片烏黑，問他怎麼了，蓉蓉不敢說自己失戀，只講昨天晚上失眠，看星星，一顆兩顆三顆四顆，看他們連成線。  
這時道妍和正在閒經過遠方大學樓的走廊，冏尼剛好用他250mm鏡頭的的瞄到，誒？這不是道妍和在閒嗎？冏尼指著遠處說，他們交往啦？怎麼牽著手？  
李詠琴二話不說奪走冏尼的250mm來看，哇，真的欸！詠琴還按下快門，拍了一張給蓉蓉看，蓉蓉你知道嗎？詠琴問她。  
接下來，不只蓉蓉、詠琴和冏尼知道，全校都知道啦，因為正在閒每天都在用他那張帥臉笑得像天線寶寶裡的智障太陽，牽著道妍的手在校園走出自己的愛情星光大道。  
哼！蓉蓉躲在棉被裡生悶氣，妍妍說好的什麼小秘密都是騙人。此刻，蓉蓉的門外還在上演十八相送，道妍推說你先回去啦，正在閒搖搖頭，我要看到你安全進房間才走，道妍拒絕，說我想看你離去的背影，這樣才能更珍惜我們相處的時間。道妍—TT，在閒—TT，委屈的男女聲音彼此起落。隔壁寢室的董昀昀正吃雞不順，彷彿黃仁美上身般殺了七個人死八次，煩躁探出頭，一口氣發在狗情侶身上，大喊一聲你們夠了沒啊，正在閒你男生宿舍就在隔壁樓而已好嗎。

學姊，尼怎摸都不雌飯啊？盧卡斯端著堆積成小火山的飯盤坐到食堂中央，一個人吃飯的蓉蓉前問。  
沒什麼啦，剛好飽了而已，蓉蓉不知道怎麼回答只好給一個尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑，但卡斯看得出來，他的蓉蓉學姊最近越來越消瘦了，原來至少還有的A都快成A-了，卡斯雖然不知道是什麼原因讓學姊悶悶不樂成這樣，但卡斯覺得不行，卡斯覺得他要努力，順便展現他帥氣的一面。  
卡斯說學姊，腰不然窩們去雌燒烤，轉換心情心情好嗎？  
蓉蓉剛開口要拒絕，但此時手機鈴聲一響，是道妍打來的：「蓉蓉，你今天去跟絲成睡好嗎？」，蓉蓉困惑「怎麼了嗎？」，「哎呦⋯就是你知道的嘛，在閒受不了了我們又沒錢去開⋯」道妍的聲音聽起來又害羞又興奮。  
「⋯⋯。」  
「蓉蓉？」  
「你們用叭。」  
卡斯看蓉蓉學姊把電話掛斷，似乎下定決心的說好，我們去吧。

隔天，詠琴和蓉蓉在甜點店裡面對面坐著，詠琴嚴肅地問說，昨晚你和盧卡斯共度時光到凌晨兩點，有發生了什麼嗎？  
蓉蓉拿叉子戳著小蛋糕，沒有啊，你怎麼會覺得發生了什麼？  
盧卡斯喜歡你啊！你們！兩個！單獨！半夜！有什麼不能發生的嗎！李詠琴一掌拍桌，震得李蓉蓉的草莓塔都倒掉了。  
你幹嘛啊！蓉蓉絕望的看著他的小蛋糕毀於一系，崩潰的說好啦好啦真的有發生什麼啦但是我的小蛋糕怎麼辦！  
詠琴一聽有情可探，馬上手一揮招來服務生說，這個收走，你們店裡有什麼甜品全部來一個。解決完小蛋糕的事，詠琴精神振奮，到底發生什麼事你快說你快說！  
李蓉蓉眼睛睜得好大，看著一個個送來的小蛋糕，馬上叉了一塊邊嚼邊說，啊就我們去吃吃到飽，結果卡斯把人家韓牛和牛都吃垮了，所以我們被趕出來了，蓉蓉舌尖上的蜂蜜甜得他一臉幸福，第一次有人吃到飽被趕出來欸，好神奇哦都沒發生過這樣的事。他說。

最近校際籃球隊要開始了，李秀滿校長特地來到籃球場，語重心長對隊員們表示說，我們SM大學已經連續兩年輸給隔壁大黑大學了，他們方校長套路深得狠，今年我們一定要比他們更陰，贏回K帕之光的稱號！  
而同樣附屬籃球隊的Nailing Cheerful Teem(傑出鼓勵團體）啦啦隊，簡稱NCT啦啦隊，最近也在加緊練習，道妍和蓉蓉每天練得汗流浹背，籃球隊男生看了大腿一縮，美人短裙配香汗，小露白腹的短版上衣，哪個男生看了不充血一下⋯⋯正在閒隊長嚴肅地咳嗽一聲，是手臂和腿臂充血，有助提升運球速度。  
因為練習的增加，道妍和正在閒也越常在一起了，甚至道妍還經常拉著蓉蓉跟他們兩個一起吃飯。

這幾頓飯吃著吃著，正在閒的口味也跟著變了。  
正在閒在和道妍交往前，因為道妍遞來的告白情書而認為這個女孩與眾不同、獨特不凡，能配的起他野心勃勃的慾望，結果隨著時間推移，正在閒發現金道妍不是他想像中的野性girl，道妍其實是個歲月靜好，你好我好大家好的女孩，但正在閒想要的是一位看似清純但實際上富有色彩的女人，他心有不甘，覺得當初的情書一定有詐！  
此時，正在閒盯著豬五花的眼神逐漸移向坐在對面，正歡喜吃著聖代的李蓉蓉。

正在閒向同為NCT啦啦隊的黃仁美打聽，究竟李蓉蓉是個什麼樣的人。  
我也不太清楚誒，我跟李蓉蓉學姊不熟。黃仁美回答。  
怎麼會？正在閒很懷疑，你們不是都是NCT啦啦隊的嗎？  
對啊，可是NCT是有小分隊的，NCT U、NCT 127和NCT DREAM，最近還加了中國留學生團叫WayV，全名又稱We are your Venus。我在的DREAM和蓉蓉學姊的127只是會一起訂飲料的關係啊。黃仁美一副理所當然的樣子，隨後，她突然兩手一拍，有了想法：  
「學長你可以去找金道妍學姊啊！」  
黃仁美對正在閒講：道妍學姊和蓉蓉學姊她們是同寢同屆啦是好朋友，道妍學姊一定知道很多⋯⋯⋯⋯誒⋯？學長你不是就在跟道妍學姊交往嗎？  
黃仁美和正在閒你看我我看你，我看你你看我。

Ok重新來過，正在閒決定直搗龍窟，他一大步邁進啦啦隊更衣室，現在散隊時間一定只剩下李蓉蓉在清理，他也已經跟道妍約說今天不見面了。

當時，蓉蓉正在把他寫拉普的本子收進包包裡，突然一隻手臂迅速擋在他的左邊，一抬頭，正在閒的臉孔比平常放大倍數在他眼前，蓉蓉！正在閒對正視她的眼說。李蓉蓉嚇得手上本子應聲而墜，密密麻麻的小黑子鋪在白紙上頭，正在閒皺眉撿起小簿子。  
李蓉蓉心裡一個驚恐萬分，搶著要把本子奪回，沒想到正在閒利用身高優勢一把舉高高不讓蓉蓉拿到。  
蓉蓉急得快氣哭了，怎麼辦可不能被正在閒知道道妍的情書是我代寫的背叛姊妹的綠茶婊這名字我擔不起啊！  
正在閒仰頭望著上面的字，幾行飄逸的字體入了正在閒的眼，他腦中馬上浮現那張漂亮信紙上激情奔放的文字⋯  
這強烈的文筆！這狂飆的車速！  
他和李蓉蓉那雙濕淋淋的大眼對上，正在閒的靈魂彷彿天雷勾動地火，李蓉蓉，你就是我要找的性感girl！  
我不是我沒有你別胡說，蓉蓉一連三個否認直搖頭，我雖然喜歡你但道妍要怎麼辦呀！蓉蓉試圖掙開正在閒緊握的她的手腕。  
天啊，正在閒覺得李蓉蓉不僅是個性感美麗又獨特的女孩，連在這種時刻她甚至還會替朋友著想！  
你不要怕，蓉蓉。正在閒用那雙迷倒眾多女孩的多情桃花眼看著李蓉蓉。這個關，我們一起渡過。  
李蓉蓉想大喊幹，過你媽的山海關！我根本沒有意思要和你渡啊！但正在閒貼上來的唇實在好軟好香，比小蛋糕還要甜美。

道妍這個晚上好無聊，正在閒說他讀書去了，隔壁寢董絲成被抓去聯誼，冏尼和詠琴去拍夜景，弟弟滴弩跟仁美約會去，東淑去追李馬克（？），而她的好姊妹蓉蓉又不知道在哪了。道妍一個人在閨房中唉聲嘆氣，唉，天這麼黑，風這麼大，蓉蓉閒晃怎麼還不回家。  
平常蓉蓉整理完之後過沒多久就會回來宿舍的，此時道妍眉頭一皺，覺得案情不單純，女人的第六感正蠢蠢欲動。

道妍抓到他們倆時，蓉蓉還在湯瑪士小火車鳴笛嗚嗚嗚地反抗正在閒的鹹豬手，蓉蓉甩著淚搖頭說在閒你這樣我們就真的回不去了嗚嗚嗚。  
道妍看到她最心愛的女人和她最心愛的男人正衣衫不整的糾纏在一起，驚聲尖叫你們在幹嘛！  
正在閒說時遲那時快，鎮定拉好衣服走上前說道妍你誤會了我和蓉蓉就交流一下服裝設計而已。  
幹你娘你一個金融系一個舞蹈系是要交流服裝屁，你當我智障嗎？金道妍崩潰大哭，她指著在閒和蓉蓉倆說你你你我這麼相信你們⋯！道妍心碎到不知道說啥好，一個偶像劇女主奔跑離去，正在閒想著哎呦還是女友重要也追上去了。正在閒追著道妍在街上狂奔，道妍你等等聽我解釋好嗎？你別過來我不想聽！正在閒心想為何劇情總是要男女主角瘋狂跑步的定律，就不能讓他坐個計程車追之類的嗎比較快啊何苦這樣，但作者覺得運動身體健康精神好，不然為什麼Lucy哩是那a嫁你敖。

蓉蓉傷心難過，她被最好的姊妹誤會了，怕回去宿舍又遇到道妍，自己哪都不能去，只好一個人去買醉解憂愁，不過眾所皆知的是蓉蓉酒量傳奇好，一杯三口就喝倒。大半夜的，蓉蓉一個穿迷你裙的小女生茫坐在校門對面的7-11外面，路人走過都會多瞄幾眼。此時盧卡斯剛買完鹹酥雞準備回宿舍，遠遠就認出他的長腿大學姊嚶嚶歪歪地在便利商店前哭。  
吼～學姐～尼怎麼在哭？卡斯走上前蹲在蓉蓉學姊面前問，卡斯看姊姊哭得這麼傷心，拿出鹹酥雞附的衛生紙幫蓉蓉擦眼淚，不哭不哭，眼淚四珍珠，卡斯說。  
蓉蓉暈乎乎的，聽了如此熟悉的話語反而哭更大聲了，她一邊啜泣一邊說，當 當我在哭的時候，妍妍也會這樣安慰我嗚，她她會說，不哭不哭，蓉蓉你哭得像隻豬。  
蓉蓉想到這裡，哇一聲的眼淚潰堤了。  
盧卡斯看著學姊的眼淚像玻璃串珠一顆顆掉下來好心疼，但鹹酥雞老闆只附給他一張衛生紙他沒有更多了，卡斯慌張的不知如何是好，學姊學姊窩現在腰怎麼安慰尼啊？蓉蓉哭鬧大叫，你要像妍妍一樣抱住我說我在這裡蓉蓉寶貝別怕別怕我愛你啊！  
卡斯想說好叭他也不知道要怎麼辦他一生沒追過小女生，第一次喜歡上人就是李蓉蓉這樣的冰山大美人，既然冰山自己融化那順勢告白也是應該的叭。於是卡斯就像妍妍一樣抱住蓉蓉說我在這裡蓉蓉寶貝別怕別怕我愛你。  
蓉蓉聽了很感動也把卡斯抱更緊了，咿咿啊啊的在盧卡斯的胸肌裡啜泣。兩人在超商前依偎的身影好不美麗。

隔天早上，陽光照進房裡。  
蓉蓉的鬧鐘沒響，但她在迷迷糊糊的夢中想起自己好像有一個早八還點名的課！幹！李蓉蓉用她美麗的唇大叫一聲，急速爬起手刀拿手機看時間，幹！十點半多了。這下好了，高材生李蓉蓉一下翹掉三堂課，蓉蓉一朵早晨剛開的鮮花都要萎掉了。  
學姊⋯尼怎摸啦⋯李蓉蓉隔壁傳來過於熟悉的聲音，蓉蓉戰戰兢兢地回頭，盧卡斯染成褐色的頭髮慵懶地散在白色枕頭上，他的胸口裸露著，只有一張被子散亂的遮掩下面不可描述的內容。  
李蓉蓉：？  
蓉蓉低頭看看自己，看看盧卡斯，拉起棉被看看自己，又看看盧卡斯。  
李蓉蓉哇嗚一聲臉色漲成水蜜桃，大眼又溢出眼淚，啊啊啊啊盧盧盧卡斯你你你你你昨天對我做了什麼！李蓉蓉害羞到爆又把棉被往自己鎖骨拉上一點。  
盧卡斯看起來有點疑惑卻又帶著幸福美滿的笑容開口，姊姊偶昨天晚上區買鹹酥雞遇到坐在消門口前的你正在嗚嗚嗚的哭哭後來開始哇哇哇發酒瘋啊，偶想說尼這個樣子疑定會被宿舍阿姨罵所以就帶你進酒店，後來尼一進房間就對著廁所嘔嘔嘔嘔這樣的吐了出來（嘔吐手勢）！Oh Jesus！窩大吃一驚所以幫你脫衣服沖了個澡！可是我好像幫尼洗太久所以你有點暈暈的了趴在窩身上一直拿拳頭捶偶還嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚鬧脾七，那偶只好快點把尼包起來方到船上，但是姊姊尼又昂昂昂昂一直不讓偶走還非要撕掉偶的褲子像這樣（示範中）⋯⋯【1 hour later】⋯⋯然後偶撞了姊姊的那裡以後姊姊尼就抱偶的脖子啊啊啊啊啊像小喵喵一樣的叫，哇！姊姊尼蝦麵咬的偶豪緊，偶的火都快粗來惹！結果姊姊機續拉著偶硬要⋯⋯【2 hours later】⋯⋯，就是這樣。  
盧卡斯深情堅定地握著蓉蓉的手說：姊姊！偶發誓以後每天都會狠用心的服四你！所以可以再聽尼像昨天晚上一樣叫一次偶歐巴嗎！！！

弔  
†┏┛李蓉蓉之墓┗┓†

道妍再見到蓉蓉是好幾天後的事了，這兩天她們其中之一誰在房裡另一個人就出去，妍妍是生氣，而蓉蓉是怕妍妍生氣。  
妍妍⋯蓉蓉紅著眼眶拉住道妍的袖角，妍妍真的對不起我雖然喜歡在閒但我一心想到在宿舍躺床的你我就下定決心我一定不能背叛你！即使我最終還是抵不過正在閒的威脅不過我們真的沒有做到那一步！妍妍對不起雖然你可能不會想再和我當朋友了但我還是想告訴你我愛你嗚嗚嗚很抱歉⋯  
姊姊！尼昨天晚上在船上說好只喜翻卡斯的！李蓉蓉背後傳來盧卡斯不滿的喊叫。  
？什麼情況，道妍歪頭去看蓉蓉後面站著一臉委屈的盧卡斯，道妍看看蓉蓉又看看盧卡斯，她指向盧卡斯，問蓉蓉說你要不要先解釋這個，什麼在船上？  
蓉蓉耳根都紅了結結巴巴說喔沒有啦就我和卡斯在一起了⋯⋯可是可是我還是最愛你的！  
姊姊！盧卡斯又在狗叫。  
金道妍沈默一陣子，嘆口氣說蓉蓉啊，其實我也有錯，我分明知道你是無辜的卻又錯怪你，我只是在氣自己和正在閒的感情竟然脆弱，如此就碎了⋯⋯那天我哭著跑掉，想說正在閒能追得上來我就原諒他，結果正在閒竟然只跑了三公里就放棄了！從第三點一公里開始的那刻，我就知道其實我們從頭到尾喜歡的都只是一個大豬蹄子，唉，不是你不好，也不是我不好，只是我們都被愛情遮了眼，忘記友情才是不會被背叛的感情⋯⋯  
盧卡斯：不是我不會背叛你啊姊姊。  
妍妍～  
蓉蓉～  
兩人哭著抱在一起，這下貓鼠姊妹終於重新合體了。

蓉蓉：啊現在正在閒呢？  
道妍：他去追董絲成了，但絲成現在旁邊有個日本留學生佔著她，所以正在閒忙著和留學生打架。  
蓉蓉：好狠的一個男的，這麼快就忘記我們妍妍的感情！  
道妍：算了啦，反正我不是有蓉蓉你嗎？  
妍妍～  
蓉蓉～

卡斯：姊姊⋯


End file.
